darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Valentine Butera
|image = Casey_2013_Design.png |caption = Casey |gender = Female |age = 17 years-old |height = 5 ft. 4 in. (163 cm) |nationality = American |hometown = San Francisco |born = June 26, 1996 |profession= University student Sweetish Candy employee |haircolour = Dark red |eyecolour = Dark bluish gray |parents = Unnamed mother |siblings = Older brother and younger sister (Both unnamed) |grandparents = TBA |spouses = N/A |children = Morty (in the future) |friends= Everyone except Enemies |loveinterests = Mateo (broken up) Jeremy |otherrelatives = TBA |first = Total Drama Cutthroat (Prototype version) TBA (Actual self) |voice = Tara Strong (English-speaking contries) Walah Asmah (Arabic-speaking countries) Fernanda Bullara (Brazil) Malu Rodrigues (singing voice on Brazil) Bárbara Lourenço (Portugal) Melissa Gideón (Latin America) Miriam Valecina (Spain) Anna Cano (singing voice in Spain) Lucile Boulanger (France) Benedetta Ponticelli (Italy) Szabó Zsejke (Hungary) Trine Glud (Denmark) Malin Pettersen (Norway) Dominika Sell (Poland) Ioana Perneș (Romania) Olga Golovanova (Russia) Kristína Turjanová (Slovakia) Seda Özelsoy (Turkey) }} Casey Valentine Butera, also known as Casey, labeled Lovely Joy is MLT's main original character. About her Casey was abandoned by her father when she was 13 and, with the intention of helping her family, she decided to get a job in the Sweetish Candy, a very famous candy store and ended up being a great specialist on sweets. But, because of her diabetes, she knows the quality of a sweet only for feeling and smelling it. She is bubbly, obstinate, self-confident, upbeat, independent; that kind of girl who can get anything due to the fact she is relatively liked by everyone. Unfortunately, she is too shy sometimes and often gets concerned over everything, in fear of disappointing people. She is fond of mixing styles into different things and creating a completely new style and, often being naive, energetic and innocent, she never has bad thoughts and is always available to help all her friends, even though they look like they don't care a bit about her. She loves to sing and has a bit of a quirky sense of humor, besides being an expert at seducing all kinds of guys with her way of being. She is always trying to be friends with Jeremy, but she never gets it because he "hates" her with all his strength and is always willing to let her down. But both have a friendly and somewhat romantic relationship deep down, though he doesn't want to assume it. Casey is now living with Mori in a dormitory in the Mystery Waterfalls Academy and are almost always together when they aren't busy with their jobs. Appearance Casey has apricot skin, dark gray eyes and has shoulder-length orange hair with black highlights in a ponytail and a necklace with a star-shaped medallion. Her normal clothes consists of a purple and yellow-striped tank top, long grayish brown pants and dark brown boots. She also wears a water green hat and a light gray fingerless glove with black polka dots on her right arm. In her 2013 design, she dyed her hair back to dark red and she wears her Sweetish Candy clothing. Her face and body were changed a bit. Her swimsuit consists of a yellow and purple-striped two-piece swimsuit with a brown knitted jacket over it. Her sleepwear is a teal oversized dress shirt and fluffy slippers. Trivia *Casey has diabetes and is also lactose intolerant. *Her theme song is "Ready or Not" by Bridgit Mendler. *She's partially based off from actress and singer Ariana Grande. *Her catchphrase is "Woo to the goo!", a phrase that means joy or satisfaction. *She is a pescatarian, that is, she doesn't eat beef or chicken meat, just fish meat. *She is a major shipper of Skydex and is always trying to get them together subliminally, much to Dex's chagrin. *It is possible that her family is/was rich, since she once said "My father did not mind the fact that we were taking him to bankruptcy, he loved us". *She is possibly an assiduous fan of hockey and is really good on playing it. *She had therapy as a child because she had a bed-wetting problem. *Her whole family, although they aren't Hebrew, is Jewish. *She is not a great admirer of french fries. *She may break down easily when she is under pressure. *She is very good at videogaming. *She can't swim and can even drown up in the shower. *She and Mori live in the dorm next to a crazy girl who pours animal blood in people. *She may be inheriting a bit of Jeremy's personality, mainly his pettiness. *According to Jeremy and Bonnie, her original hair colour is dirty blonde. Online Profile What’s your best quality? I think I have a lot of personality! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) – Vegetables and fish are a great dish for me, and a fruit for dessert! – Seafoam green, it's a amazing color! – I love indie movies. – Any song from the 60s or 70s. Describe your craziest dream. Me, dressed in a long white dress, in a forest, being chased by a manticore. It was the scariest dream I had in my life! Best memory from childhood? My best childhood memory was when I read a indie book for the first time. Going To My House (With Some Tiny Feelings), of Rachel Blake. Most embarrassing moment at school? TBA Describe the first job you ever had. You did not read my bio, right? Ten years from now, what are you doing? Oh, I don't know! I'm not very attached to the future. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My dream date would be a special and perfect night on Roast, my favorite restaurant. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Sing to the end! Category:Females Category:Characters